The new Beginning
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Shinichi took a cure, but it turned him into a girl permanently. How will she tell Ran and will she ever find someone else for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shinichi kudo or should I say Conan Edogawa just finished a case when he saw a member from the black organization. He thought he saw Chris Vineyard. So he decided to follow her.

When he finally caught up to her she was in an alley. Then she did something Shinichi didn't expect her to do. She pulled out her gun.

"Sorry, Shinichi" Chris said.

Shinichi tried to move out of the way so he wouldn't get shot, but it was too late. She shot him in the back of his head.

"Good job Chris" said Gin as he came out the shadows. "But you betrayed us by not telling us about Kudo being alive" said Gin. Then Gin pulled out his gun and shot her.

Chris knew she would die after killing so she didn't. She simply shot in the head where he would survive.

Shortly after Gin left a crowd came after hearing the gun shots. Ran was first the to notice and called an ambulance.

Conan was rushed to E.R. In critical condition. The surgeons were able to get bullet out, but told Ran and Kogoro that he went into a coma.

As soon has Shinichi's parents found out they rushed to the hospital. Dr. Agasa, Anita, Amy, Mitch, and George were also there.

This same Anita finished the cure to turn Shinichi to himself. "Agasa, now that Shinichi is in a coma I'm not sure the cure will work" whispered Anita. "It should work, try testing it on him after everyone leaves" Agasa whispered back.

"Okay, Agasa" said Anita. Later she tested the cure on Shinichi and it started to work. Just after she gave him the cure his friends and parents came back.

"Why did everyone come back?" Anita asked. "We wanted to check on him before we left" said Ran. Then everyone turned their heads toward Conan who was in pain. They watched for a couple seconds and saw Conan turn into Shinichi.

Ran couldn't believe that Conan was Shinichi all this time. "Shinichi?" asked Ran. Then Shinichi woke up. "Ran" said Shinichi. Shinichi knew something about him was different, but didn't know what.

Then he realized he had his old body back. He was so glad to have it back he didn't realize them staring at him. "So Conan was really Shinichi this whole time?" asked Mitch.

Now that everyone thought about it, it made sense. They all knew Conan was too smart for his age. Then Ran started crying. "Why didn't you tell me Shinichi?" asked Ran. "I couldn't tell you" said Shinichi. But it was too late Ran already left the room. "We're glad to have you back son" said his dad. "Me too" said Shinichi.

The doctors came in and said Shinchi could be released tonight. His parents took him home and stayed with him. The next morning Shinichi got up to get ready for school and looked in the mirror.

"Ahh!" screamed Shinichi before he collapsed to the floor. His parents heard Shinichi's scream and ran to him. "Whats wrong" asked his mom. What she saw was unbelievable.

She saw a complete girl version of Shinichi. They took him to Dr. Agasa's and Anita ran some tests. "One of the effcts of the cure caused your body to change genders to get you back to your original age." said Anita.

"Can you change me back?" asked Shinichi. "I'm afraid not because your gender would be back, but age drop down and you'll be Conan again" said Anita.

Shinichi didn't know what to do. He would stuck as a girl forever and how was he suppose to explain this all to Ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinichi had to face it. He would be stuck as a girl. All he had to do now was call Ran and tell her. So he walked to the phone with conan's bow tie in his hand. Then he changed the dial to Shinichi's voice and called Ran.

"Hello?" asked Ran. "It's me" said Shinichi. Ran didn't know what to say. He lied to her how could she trust him again. "I'm sorry for lying to about Conan, but I had no choice" said Shinichi.

Ran thought what was so important that he had no choice in telling her the truth. "What do mean by you had no choice?" asked Ran.

"A criminal organization was after me and if they found out I was still they come to kill me" said Shinichi. "So the organization found you, that was why you were shot, and ended up in coma?" asked Ran.

"Yes" said Shinichi. "And Ran, there is something else I have to tell you, but it would easier to show you so can you come meet me at Dr. Agasa's?" asked Shinichi. "Alright" said Ran.

All the way to Dr. Agasa's Ran was wondering what hadn't Shinichi told her. When she arrived she was surprised to see someone she hasn't met, but looked familiar answer the door.

"Hi, Ran" said Shinichi. Ran was thinking how the girl knew her name. "It's me, Shinichi" said Shinichi. Ran was shocked and really confused. They both went inside and started talking.

"Shinichi how did this happen to you?" asked Ran. "I woke up this morning like this" said Shinichi. "Well, can you go back to original self?" asked Ran. "No, this permanent" said Shinichi.

They stood there there for a while until one of them said something. "Ran, I want you to move on" said Shinichi. Ran was shocked at what Shinichi said. "Shinichi, how am I suppose to move on without you?" asked Ran.

"Just try to, please Ran" said Shinichi. "I'll try, but I won't forget about you" said Ran. "I won't either" said Shinichi. After they said their goodbyes Ran left.

Shinichi didn't know what to do. How was she suppose to get over Ran. How could she replace Ran with someone else. Shinichi wanted to get his mind off of Ran, but it was hard to.

She decided to go and try to catch Kaitou Kid at one of his thefts that night to take her mind off of Ran. Just then his parents walked in. "How did Ran take the news?" asked his mom.

"Okay, I guess" said Shinichi. "Are you okay, son?" asked his dad. "No, how will I ever get over Ran?" asked Shinichi. "In time you will" said his dad. "I'm sure you'll both be okay" said his mom.

Shinichi said goodbye to his parents and went off to try and catch Kaitou Kid. She was sure this would take her mind off of Ran.

She went to a roof top and waited there for Kaitou Kid like she always did. Just then Kaitou Kid showed up after stealing a jewel. "What a beautiful jewel, don't you think" said Kaitou Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinichi turned around and found Kaitou Kid looking at her. "Surprised to see me?" asked Kaitou Kid. "Not at all" said Shinichi. "Well I'll be leaving then" said Kaitou Kid.

Kaitou Kid walked to the edge of the roof. "Wait!" said Shinichi. "What...?" asked Kaitou Kid. But before he could finish, Shinichi pointed Conan's wrist watch stun gun at him.

"Remember me?" asked Shinichi. "Of course, Conan right, or was it Shinichi?" asked Kaitou Kid. "Both actually" said Shinichi.

Then Shinichi fired the stun gun, but before it could hit Kaitou Kid, he jumped off the roof and took off with his hang glider.

What Kaitou kid didn't know was that Shinichi was following him. Shinichi was determined to catch Kaitou Kid no matter what.

It wasn't til Kaitou Kid was close to his house that he noticed Shinichi following him. So he landed in a park and put away his hang glider.

"I know you're there" said Kaitou Kid. Shinichi moved from his hiding spot and walked towards Kaitou Kid. She knew couldn't hide from Kaitou Kid, but she hoping she would learn his identity first.

"You found me" said Shinichi. Kaitou Kid was wondering why Shinichi would follow him this time, he never did before.

"Why follow me this time?" asked Kaitou Kid. Shinichi walked closer into the moon light. "So I can catch you once and for all" said Shinichi.

Kaitou Kid noticed for the first that Shinichi looked beautiful as a girl. Why was he thinking this, he had no idea why. As Shinichi got closer and closer Kaitou Kid started to blush.

Shinichi saw Kaitou Kid blushing and she started blushing herself. But she had no idea why. Because Shinichi wasn't paying attention he didn't know just how close she was getting to Kaitou Kid.

Before they knew it they were only an inch away from each other. "Kaitou...?" said Shinichi. But she never got to finish because Kaitou was kissing her.

Shinichi was surprised at first, but started to kiss back. Kaitou never thought he would fall in love with Shinichi Kudo, but he did.

Shinichi never would have guessed that she would fall in love with a thief named Kaitou Kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shinichi and kaitou broke apart from their kiss and just stood there staring at each other. Until one of them said something. "Kaitou...why did you kiss me?" asked Shinichi while blushing.

"I don't know...I just..." said Kaitou as he looked away from Shinichi. But Kaitou didn't get to finish because Shinichi started talking.

"I did too" said Shinichi. Kaitou looked back towards Shinichi. Kaitou couldn't believe Shinichi was in love with him too.

Shinichi noticed the look on Kaitou's face. "What's wrong?" asked Shinichi. "Nothing" said Kaitou. Then Kaitou kissed Shinichi again.

"It's getting late" said Kaitou. Shinichi looked towards the sky, he couldn't how late it was. "Okay" said Shinichi. "Hope I see you again" said Kaitou.

Then Kaitou flew away on his hang glider. "Me too" said Shinichi after Kaitou left. Shinchi started walking out of the park and back to her house.

As soon as Shinichi got home she wanted to go to straight to bed. But she couldn't because the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Shinichi. "Shinichi, it's your mother" said her mom. "Yes?" said Shinichi. "I was calling to tell you I signed you up for school and start tomorrow" said her mom.

"What I can't go to school as a girl!" said Shinichi. "Why not, please, for me?" asked her mom. Her mom knew Shinichi would never say no to her.

"Fine" said Shinichi. "Great I put your school uniform in your closet, bye" said her mom. "Bye" said Shinichi. Shinichi put the phone back and walked up the stairs to her room.

She looked in her closet for her school uniform. Then she found it in the back of the closet. Shinichi just didn't want to wear the skirt.

She decided to worry about that in the morning because she was just too tired to worry about it now. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning she got ready for school and wore the uniform. She just decided to ware it for now. When she got to school she wondered what name her mom picked out for her.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. When she got to her and stood by her teacher she found out what it was. "Class, let us welcome Naomi Kudo" said the teacher.

She knew would pick a name like that for her. Then Shinichi noticed it was the same classroom he had before he was poisoned.

"Miss Kudo, why don't you have a seat over there" said the teacher. "Yes" said Shinichi. Shinichi walked over to her seat. Then she noticed her seat was next to Ran.

She didn't know if Ran would still speak to her after what happened. "Naomi?" asked Ran. Shinichi looked towards Ran and answered. "Yeah" said Shinichi.

"Your mother picked it didn't she?" asked Ran. "Yeah, she did" said Shinichi. She was glad that Ran was still talking to her and felling better.

When school was over she said goodbye to Ran and went home. She couldn't wait till the next Kaitou Kid heist and could he.

**Please review!**


	5. Help!

AN: Sorry this isn't an update.

I really need help for the next chapter. So if you have any ideas about what should happen at the next heist click the review button and write what you think should happen.

And if you have any ideas about what kind of relationship Shinichi and Kaitou should be in that would help as well. Example: shy, casual, normal, or cursed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was finally time for the next heist. Kaitou Kid was going steal another jewel. Shinichi was waiting til the next time she got to see him. And the time had finally come.

Kaitou Kid was going to steal the jewel of tears. There was a legend about this jewel. The first owner of it gave it to someone he charished.

She accepted the gift, but they could never truly be together. Her parents arranged for her to get married to someone else.

He knew he would never find anyone else better for him than her. So he became greatly depressed. One day he was walking and got hit by a carriage.

He was rushed to the hospital. He waited for her to come, but she never did. The only thing that kept him alive was her. Without her he didn't have the will to live.

So he gave up on the thought that she would ever come and died. When she found out he was in the hospital she rushed there to see him.

But it too was too late, he was already gone. All she did was cry and mourn for his death. The only thing she had of him was that jewel.

So she cried while holding on to the jewel. It is said that her tears seen in the jewel today. A play about the jewel was made and going to start the same night has the heist.

The jewel was being used in the play and was heavily guarded by the police.

So the only time the jewel wasn't near police was when the main character needed it. Her name was Miyano Kuroshaki. She was a new great actress that everyone loved.

She played the woman that accepted the gift. So she had the jewel almost the entire play.

Shinichi went to the play so she could see Kaitou Kid again. But she couldn't let him steal the jewel. She was a detective and like her motto. Only one truth prevails.

So all she had to do was find Kaitou Kid. It was easier said than done. He would probably disguise himself as one of the actors Shinichi thought.

But which one? There was a lot of characters. The couple the play is about, the parents that arranged for her to marry someone else, all the hospital staff that tried to say him.

The hospital staff alone was about 10 people. Plus the other characters. Shinichi would have to find Kaitou Kid out of 16 possibilities.

Shinichi never thought rule out Kaitou Kid disguising himself as one of the main characters because it was too obvious.

Shinichi thought Kaitou Kid would be smarter than to pick that obvious disguise of choice.

When Shinichi reached the theater she thought this was she had worry about. But she was wrong. She realized this when she heard a scream.

She ran to the person she heard scream behind the stage. "What's wrong?" asked Shinichi. "There..." she said while pointing to a dead body.

The body was hanged in front of the stage curtains with some wires around his throat. The police arrived after Shinichi did. They were already there because they were watching the jewel of tears.

Later the forensic guys arrived with inspector Meguire. "Who is the victim?" Meguire asked one of the forensic people. "The victim is Touma Monasawa, he was suppose to be one of the main characters in the play".

"Look at the way he was hanged, it should take at least 2 people to hang him" said Shinichi. Meguire didn't acknowledge Shinichi's presents until now.

"Who are you?" "Shi...Naomi Kudo". Shinichi hoped no one noticed his slip up and it appeared no one did. "Are you related to Shinichi Kudo?"

Shinichi thought of reason how Shinichi and Naomi are related. So she had to think about it. "We're...cousins".

"Is Shinichi here as well?" asked Meguire. "No...he's on another case" said Shinichi. "Then maybe you can help us solve this case?" "Sure...".

Shinichi looked back at the body and all the actors and actresses in the play. "The victim was murdered and the murderer is one you" said Shinichi while pointing to all of the actors and actresses.

Everyone was shocked that any of them could have murdered Touma Monsawa. Everyone loved him, no one had a grudge against him, well that is what most of them thought anyway. They thought no one would have the heart to kill him.

**Thanks Kat-Sakura for ideas for this chapter and character names!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I just been having so much writer's block lately. Well on with the story and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

Shinichi was still at the crime scene searching the victim's body for any clues. While inspector Meguire was questioning the suspects for their alibis.

Meguire got a list of all the actors and actresses that knew the victim. So he was only questioning them. So everyone on the list was gathered and brought to him.

The rest were sent home. But the number of actors on the list didn't match up with the people that were gathered. So Meguire knew one of the actors was missing.

The actor missing was Seichi Erashino. "Where is Seichi Erashino?" he asked. All them shared confused looks. "He was here during rehearsal." a actor said.

"Do you know when he left?" "He left before Touma Monasawa, but we don't know where he went." said a actress. "He said he was taking a break, but he never came back." said an actor.

"When was this?" "Around... three, I believe." said an actor not really sure of his answer. Meguire was wondering where the missing actor disappeared to, but he had more questions, about the victim, that needed to be answered.

"When was the last time any of you seen the victim?" asked Meguire. All of the actors and actresses started thinking about this until one them remembered.

"The last time I saw him was this afternoon during rehearsal." said a actresses. Everyone else agreed with her. "Does anyone remember when he left rehearsal?"

"I think he left around four." said a actor. 'So there was a four hour time period when the murderer could have killed the victim. ' Meguire thought. So now he knew what his next question would be.

"Did anyone see anyone else leave around the same time the victim did?" Everyone thought about this carefully, so they wouldn't give any wrong information.

"No, I don't think anyone else left besides him." said a actress. No one thought other wise so they agreed with what she said. "Can we leave now? All of us have alibis. We were all at rehearsal." asked an actress.

"What's your name miss?" asked Meguire. "Ryoko Kazuya." she replied. "Well, miss Ryoko Kazuya no can leave until the investigation is over."

"But she's right. For all we know Seichi Erashino could have done it." said a actress. "And who are you?" "I'm Yumiko Konisano." "Why do you think he could have done this?" asked Meguire.

"He was the only other person that left rehearsal." she replied. Everyone, except one actress, thought she was right, no one else left rehearsal so the only person that did must be the killer.

"It can't be him, why would he ever want to kill Touma?" asked Ryoko. "Ryoko's right Seichi never had anything against Touma, so he had no reason to kill him." said a actor.

Everyone agreed that there was no reason to accuse Seichi of murdering Touma. Ryoko was relieved once everyone stopped blaming him.

Meguire almost forgot to ask Ryoko a couple more questions. He couldn't believe he almost forgot something so important.

"So, Ryoko, you were the victim's fiancee correct?" Ryoko went a little stiff when he asked her that. She never expected him to as her that.

"Correct." "Did you notice anything about him when he left rehearsal?" "No, nothing. Why?" "He could have been drugged so it would be easier to get to him and hang him."

"So is that all of the questions you have?" asked Ryoko. "Yes, that's all for now." he replied. Then he walked away from them to see if the forensic guys had any new information about the crime scene.

Shinichi was still looking over the body until she finally noticed something in the victim's pocket that was sticking out. It looked like a piece of paper.

She took the paper to get a better look as to what it was. 'It's a check for...' Shinichi couldn't believe how much money was on the check.

She noticed there was a piece of the check missing, the part that said who gave the victim the check. 'But why would someone have a check for this much and were is the other piece to it.' she thought.

Shinichi was interrupted from her thoughts by inspector Meguire. "Have you found anything yet?" he asked. "Nothing important. Have you found out anything from the suspects?" she asked.

"Only that our victim left rehearsal around four and that a actor named Seichi Erashino went missing after leaving rehearsal around three."

Shinichi was a little to find out an actor was missing. 'Why would he suddenly go missing right before the victim was murdered?' she thought.

Nothing just didn't seem to add up to Shinichi. 'First the check and now a missing actor. They just don't seem to fit together. I know I'm missing something. But what? What am I missing? And how are the check and missing actor connected?' she thought to herself.

**Thanks again Kat-Sakura for names for these actors and actresses.**

**I'm sorry again for the long update, but I promise to have the next chapter up before almost 2 months like last time. I'll try to get the next chapter up in 2 weeks.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little late. I just always have writer's block lately.**

Chapter 7

Shinichi was still thinking about what connected everything together on this case. 'I still don't see how all of this could connects. Wait...maybe if I find Seichi Erashino. He could be the key to this case.' she thought.

Shinichi started looking around the theater for any sign of him, but so far there was none. 'Then there is just one more place he could still be' she thought.

Shinichi walked towards the restrooms. The first thing she noticed was something she didn't expect to find. There was some drops of blood near the men's restroom.

When she tried to open the door she found out it was locked. So she went back to the theater. "Does any one has the keys to the restrooms?" she asked.

"I do, but why?" replied a janitor. "There is no time to explain, follow me." The janitor and almost every one else in the room followed Shinichi to the restrooms.

"Which one?" asked the janitor. "The men's restroom." The janitor didn't see the point in doing this, but did it anyways. "Well, okay."

"Why have the men's restroom be opened, I really the point to all of this." said Yumiko Konisano. Shinichi looked back towards her and said. "You will all understand once the door is opened."

"I don't see how..." Yumiko stopped her sentence once the door was opened. Every one gasped at the sight before them. There lying against a wall in the men's restroom was Seichi Erashino.

Just by the way he looked it was easy to tell he was dead. He was covered in blood, there were rope marks around his neck, and a trail of blood that lead to his body.

When Ryoko Kazuya first saw Seichi Erashino's dead body a couple of tears escaped her eyes. She tried to erase them with her sleeve before any one noticed.

But she failed to do so immediately. And the didn't go unnoticed by Shinichi. 'Why would she cry if she barely knew him? Unless...that is why then' she thought.

The first thing Meguire did once he saw the body was say. "Every one stay away from the crime scene." Then he turned to one of the cops next to him.

"Get the forensic guys down here." "Yes sir!" the cop replied. Then the cops went back to the theater to get them. Once he returned with them they started looking over the now dead body of Seichi Erashino.

Shinichi decided to interrogate the actors and actresses himself so he could learn more about what kind of relationship Ryoko Kazuya and Seichi Erashino had.

She started her interrogation with an actress named Eriko Mawasami. "What was the relationship between Ryoko and Seichi?" asked Shinichi.

At first Eriko didn't answer right away, but eventually she did answer Shinichi's question. "They were... in love with each other."

Shinichi wasn't prepared for her answer. She didn't actually think knew the answer. "How do you know this?" "Ryoko is...my best friend. She tells me everything."

'Now this case is starting to make more sense to me. All I need now is the evidence to prove who I know the murderer is.' she thought.

"Is that all the questions you have for me?" asked Eriko. "Just one more question and then you can leave?" "...Alright."

"Do you know where all of the actors and actresses were, except Seichi, right before Touma?" "Well..., all of us were in the middle of rehearsal. Except...Ryoko now that I think about it she said she was practicing her lines and would join us later."

"How long was she gone?" "About...10 minutes, why?" Shinichi didn't want to worry about what her best friend could be. "No reason."

"Okay..., so I can go now?" "Yes." Shinichi left to pay more attention to who could be the murderer. When she noticed something coming out of their pocket.

'What is...But that can only mean one thing. Of course so she is the murderer' Shinichi thought. Then she just realized something else important. 'But this still doesn't explain who killed Seichi.' she thought.

Shinichi knew she was missing one last piece she needed to solve this case. 'Maybe I missed something when looked over Touma's body?'

So she walked over to his body and looked over it again. Then Shinichi noticed something that she completely missed the first time.

On the body's hands were marks she saw when she turned his hands over. 'These look like the same marks on...Then he did it. This is an open and shut case now.'

She walked over to Meguire. "Inspector Meguire, I know who the murderer is." This kind of surprised Meguire, but he shouldn't have expected any thing less of Shinichi's cousin.

"Gather all of the actors and acrtesses together." "Right." After Meguire got all of the together Shinichi began to tell them the story of how the actors were murderer and who murdered them.

"Ryoko Kazya, you are the murderer." All of the actors and actresses gasped. "No I'm not. Besides you have no prove." "Who said I didn't have any prove?" Ryoko stiffened a little.

"After you claimed to Eriko that you left rehearsal to study your lines, you went back stage and muredered Touma Monasawa. But you failed to notice he had a check signed by you in his pocket. When you were strangling him part of the check ripped apart and fell into your pocket."

Ryoko checked her pocket and like Shinichi said it was part of the check. "That doesn't prove anything, it could have easily fallen there when I was hugging him, we were a couple remember."

"What about the gloves in your pocket with the victum's blood in it? You never did have time to get rid of it since we showed up did you?"

Ryoko knew it was time to give up. So she just fell to her knees and began crying. "But why Ryoko, why did you kill him, he was your fiancee!" said Eriko.

"He was black mailing you. Wasn't he?" asked Shinichi. "Yes, he was, he said if I didn't give him the money he would tell my parents I wasn't in love with him and was in love with Seichi." "Why would he..." Eriko's question stopped when Ryoko interrupted her.

"Because he knew I was in love with Seichi and not him!" "You and Seichi were planning on murdering him together today weren't you?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes, we were." "But then who murdered Seichi?" asked Meguire. "Touma murdered him. The evidence is on his hands. The marks on his hands match the marks on Seichi's neck perfectly. The rope should be on him somewhere." said Shinichi. "But why, wasn't black mailing me enough!"

"Because he was really in love with you." "If he was in love with me then why did he black mail me?" "Because he didn't know what else to do when he found out you were cheating on him."

After Ryoko was arrested everyone left, except Shinichi. She was still in the theater just standing back stage. "I know your there."

"How did you know I was Yumiko?" asked a voice. "I always know when it's you...Kaitou."

**This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. Sorry for the cliffhanger, it just turned out that way. And please review, I really need these reviews. If there aren't that many reviews that tell me you don't like this story anymore and I will discontinue it. So please review!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Kaitou might seem a little out of charater.**

Chapter 8

Shinichi just finished solving the case and now she was talking to Yumiko Konisano or rather than talking to her, she was actually talking to Kaitou Kid.

In one movement Kaitou took off his disguise and was now in his phantom thief costume. "Where's the real Yumiko Konisano?" asked Shinichi.

Kaitou was grinning, he should have known this would be her question. "She's tied up in the maintenance room." 'The only room I never checked.' Shinichi thought.

The only thing left for Kaitou to steal was the jewel of tears. This was on both of their minds. "Are you going to try to stop me?" asked Kaitou.

"Of course, I can't just let you steal the jewel." "Well, too bad. I thought this time we could get along."

Kaitou threw a smoke pellet to the ground. Shinichi couldn't see through it no matter how much she tried. By the time the smoke cleared Kaitou was no where in sight.

Shinichi lost Kaitou for a moment. 'Where is he?' she asked herself. She finally spotted him walking towards the case. "You won't get closer than that."

Kaitou turned around to face Shinichi. "Of course I will." Kaitou turned back to the case, took the jewel, and moved away before Shinichi could even get to him.

Before she knew it Kaitou had disappeared again. 'Where did he go this time?' Shinichi looked everywhere and still couldn't find him. Shinichi was sure she lost Kaitou and that he already left with the jewel in hand.

She was wrong, but before she could realize this it was too late. Kaitou was already behind her and had his arms wrapped tightly around her so she couldn't escape.

"Let me go." "Do you really you really want me to let you go?" Shinichi started to hesitate, maybe she did want to be held like this by Kaitou.

'What am I thinking, of course I want him let me go.' "Yes." But Kaitou already saw her hesitating to answer. "Fine, if you really want me to let you go, just move my arms away."

Shinichi didn't know why she couldn't move her arms to just push him away. 'Why? Why can't I push him away? Do I really want Kaitou this close to me?'

While Shinichi was thinking, she never noticed Kaitou let her go. As soon as she did, she turned around to face him. When they were face to face, their eyes locked and they both just stood their staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

When they finally stopped staring Shinichi asked the question that was on her mind at that moment. "Why did you let me go?" She had her head down while she started turn red. She said it so low that Kaitou barely heard her.

"Because...I wanted to see the color of your beautiful eyes." At that moment she looked back up at Kaitou. Shinichi just couldn't believe what she just heard.

'Did I hear him right? Did he really just say that? He couldn't have said that just now, right?' Shinichi couldn't believe what her own ears were telling her.

What Kaitou did next was proof of what he said was true. He lifted up her head so he could see her eyes more clearly. The only thing Shinichi could hear was the fast beating of her heart.

'Why is my heart beating this fast? It can't be because of...him.' "Their blue, just like I thought they were." If was even possible Shinichi turned a even deeper shade of red.

Kaitou moved closer to Shinichi until their was space between them and kissed her. Shinichi's eyes were wide from shock. Her mind just couldn't register what was happening.

'Why is Kaitou kissing me? I'm dreaming, this can't be real, right? Why would he kiss me?' Shinichi's eyes slowly closed as she returned the kiss.

Kaitou never thought she would returned the kiss. It was like she was bringing him closer to her. When they both pulled away from each other, they were low on oxygen.

So they just stood their, trying to catch their breaths. When they finally did, Kaitou was the first to speak. "So, you seemed to enjoy the kiss."

Shinichi looked away from him to hide her embarrassment. 'Why did I kiss back? I didn't want to kiss him. Did I?' While Shinichi was lost in her thoughts, Kaitou took a chance and kissed her again.

The kiss didn't last long enough for Shinichi to respond to. As soon as it was over Kaitou escaped on his hang glider. "Bye, I hope I see you soon!"

Shinichi had her fingers over her lips, she was still mesmerized from the kiss. She was too busy thinking about the kiss to realize something until it was too late. 'Kaitou got away with the jewel. Oh well, I'll just have to make sure to get him next time.'

Kaitou was flying over the city on his hang glider. He was thinking about her. Today he found out something that he would never forget. He would always know now that there will be something more between them.

**AN: Sorry again for the late update! And please remember to review.**

**Please Review!**


	10. AN

**AN: Sorry , this isn't an update.**

**I've decided to rewrite the first 4 chapters. Earlier reviews were complaining of the story being too rushed. So I really couldn't do anything until I practiced writing more. Chapters 5-8 will remain though and so will the plot. So the only that will change is the background story and those first chapters. It will be more in depth and there will be longer chapters. I'll try to rewrite the soon so I can move on with the story. And if you have any ideas for chapter 9 it would be _greatly_ appreciated. **


End file.
